A Complicated Dagger
by Hannah Lynn McDonald
Summary: AU in same universe as 'It's Complicated'. Adam recovers his dagger and finds the courage to test his theory. Very short. Written for Kythe42.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

He glanced up from the books he was balancing when the door to his office opened. "No. We are not accepting visitors today."

The newcomer stared at him for a moment and then nodded slowly, coming to sit down in the seat across from the first man. "Oh? Then you have taken the day off?"

"If I could I would in a heartbeat." He sighed and leaned back. "Or lack thereof - what are you doing here?"

"Merely visiting my oldest acquaintance - is that not allowed?"

Death winced. "Oh, very. You are aware that most people try _not_ to die, correct?"

"I have been informed so in the past." He frowned at the balanced books on the desk, and then lightly tapped the desks leg.

Death's hands shot out to catch them, and he glared at Adam when the books scattered all across his desk; bending down to pick one up that fell to the floor.

"I assume you've not many visitors recently."

"No. And I was enjoying the rest too." He stacked the books in their drawer and shut it. "So, is Henry going to show up soon too? A reunion again?"

"Not this time. If he does, I've naught to do with it - his curiosity must be his own impetus."

"Oh, how relieving... So, what brings my purgatory to me this time?"

"A theory that I was finally able to test."

"Oh no..."

Adam frowned. "What do you complain about now? You will appreciate the outcome of this experiment."

"I'm sure I will." He leaned forward with a look of expectation on his face. "Please, enlighten me."

"I was able to recover the dagger that killed me and had the courage to use it - lest I should lose it again." He sighed. "You _are_ the being that complains about our condition corrupting your system - could you _stop_ giggling."

Death grinned. "Was it worth it?"

"You of all people should understand how tire-"

"No. Was sitting there for hours gluing every shard back together and inflicting the pain on yourself this time worth it?"

"Over two thousand years is enough experience - I will leave immortality to gods and demons."

"Technically, those things aren't actually - alright, alright." He raised he hands in surrender. "If you kill me, you'd have to do my job _and_ be immortal." He frowned in thought for a moment. "Of course, then I'd not have to deal with you..."

"I am sorry to disappoint, but soon I'll not have to deal with you either."

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

"It _was_ the weapon that killed me..."

"And you thought that it would cure your condition?" He leaned forward again. "May I remind you that you _glued it together_ so it's no longer the same composition. And you missed a few shards and specks."

"Are you done?"

"No, I'm having to much fun. And, the person holding the weapon is just as much a part of it as the weapon - and last I checked, your first murderer wasn't one of the immortals."

Adam glanced over at the door to death. "...then the door is still shut?"

He leaned back. "Yes, quite tightly - but I must applaud your tenacity. I'd have given up when it came to gluing dust together."

"I'm sure you would." He sighed. "Very well then..."

"If it's any consolation, I don't know if you need the murderer - if you find the last shards, it might work."

"Don't patronise me, Death - I'm not an idiot."

"That's debateable - joking! Honestly, you need to lighten up."

Adam turned away, standing up. "I should be going then..."

"Probably..." He watched Adam slowly move to leave the office and then abruptly stood up and walked around the table to him. "The other door isn't as much fun anyway - this way I get visitors. And a way to safely visit Earth again."

Adam's smile was tight. "How nice."

Death sighed, stepping back. "You'll find it eventually, Adam."

He nodded sharply and vanished through the door.

Death turned away, and snatched a ledger up to record the death. Behind him, the door opened and he turned to welcome the newcomer.

"If possible, I believe I prefer modern pistols and their bullets."

"Of course - wait. Seriously? You tried it too? Why does everyone have to try that bloody theory!"

Henry tilted his head to the side, pausing. "I'm sorry?

* * *

_AN: I'm sure were I to write Adam's character more often, I would become more adept at it - but as of yet I've not the experience. This was supposed to be more humourous, but I like and feel sorry for Adam, and that bled through as usual. So... Thank you for taking the time to read this, and thank you for your patience. Gramercy, and God bless!_


End file.
